Tempo
by Maethril
Summary: "O tempo é a distância mais longa entre dois lugares." – Tennessee Williams


**xXxXx**

 **E** le caminhava pelo extenso corredor o mais distraidamente que uma vida de treinamentos permitia, apreciando a momentânea falta de ação. Retirou os óculos escuros, que protegiam seus olhos não apenas dos raios solares, mas também de olhares curiosos, e inconscientemente percorreu cada canto com o olhar; estar alerta era como uma segunda natureza.

Lá fora fazia calor com o sol reinando sozinho em um céu sem nuvens. Ele gostava de dias como aquele; sentia-se nostálgico ao ser transportado para uma época e um lugar mais simples quando todos os dias podia fugir para o rio e para longe das responsabilidades.

Correra alguns quilômetros no parque mais cedo e agora voltava para o seu apartamento com algumas sacolas de compras nas mãos e três novos contatos – ainda que ele não tivesse movido um dedo para consegui-los, proporcionavam três novas opções de o que fazer à noite. A adrenalina do roubo bem-sucedido do dia anterior ainda percorria seu corpo. Não demoraria para escurecer, mas ainda havia tempo de decidir como passar a noite. Ele precisava se manter ocupado senão enlouqueceria, mesmo estando ciente do quão autodestrutivo seu comportamento poderia ser. Pensar que há poucos meses, pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, ele estivera do lado oposto, tranquilo e estabilizado. Contudo a inquietude que novamente sentia era como uma coceira que não conseguia alcançar.

Antes de fazer a curva que levava à sua porta, seu olfato foi invadido por um perfume familiar. Um odor adocicado que ele jamais fora capaz de esquecer. Parou atordoado e hesitou por um instante, perguntando-se se sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça. Sua pergunta foi logo respondida ao se deparar com a imagem que, pelos últimos meses, havia sido apenas uma foto na tela do seu celular.

"Achei que tivesse te ensinado melhor que isso" ele disse em tom de deboche bem-humorado, estalando a língua ruidosamente. A postura de gracejo surgindo tão naturalmente quanto o sorriso enigmático no canto dos seus lábios. O suficiente para abafar o turbilhão que a visão inesperada causou.

"Eu também" ela respondeu rindo de leve ao erguer os olhos verdes na direção dos dele. Respirou profundamente em um misto de alívio e antecipação. Guardou, sem tentar disfarçar, o grampo de cabelo e a espátula de unha, que usava para tentar arrombar a fechadura do apartamento, contente por ele ter sido a primeira pessoa a passar por ela.

Até então estivera confiante de que o flagrante armado seria engraçado e charmoso, de que eles ririam da situação ridícula, entretanto perdeu toda a coragem ao se deparar com a neutralidade no rosto dele e a simpatia forçada. Abandonando a posição de agachamento ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, gesto que fazia inconscientemente quando percebia que teria de improvisar. Notando que havia esquecido os óculos de sol acima da testa, ela os retirou e ajeitou com os dedos os fios castanhos e brancos bagunçados pelo vento, tentando desesperadamente encontrar o que dizer, sentindo as bochechas arderem.

"Você precisa dos instrumentos certos, McGyver... e de muita prática" ele disse para preencher o vazio, para o alívio dos dois. Passou as sacolas para apenas uma das mãos e apanhou as chaves da porta. Acenou para que ela entrasse.

Sorrindo aliviada, ela juntou a mochila enorme aos seus pés e a jogou sobre um dos ombros. Adentrou o apartamento sem deixar transparecer a insegurança que realmente sentia com todas as lembranças que, sem misericórdia, inundavam sua mente a cada passo.

Ele respirou fundo ao assisti-la entrar, repreendendo-se por adiar a pergunta do porquê de sua chegada repentina. Ainda assim, a visão da pureza do sorriso dela e da meiguice que demonstrava sempre que sem perceber colocava os cabelos atrás da orelha podiam fazer os últimos meses se dissiparem, e isso o assustava.

Ela desceu a mochila ao chão e o seguiu até a cozinha. "Como você está?" perguntou, tentado soar casual, mesmo não sendo o que realmente desejava demonstrar.

"Bem" ele respondeu brevemente, colocando as compras sobre a bancada da cozinha. Era essa a resposta correta. Sempre era. "Quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntou ao puxar a porta da geladeira, arranjando assim um pretexto para dar as costas para ela.

"Só água" percebendo que sua voz cedera um pouco, ela acrescentou na tentativa de compensar: "Estou morrendo de sede."

Ele apanhou duas garrafas de plástico da geladeira e arremessou uma para ela, que tomou metade do conteúdo em um só gole. O movimento prolongado ofereceu o tempo que ele precisava para observá-la. Os cabelos longos caíam em ondas sobre a pele levemente bronzeada das suas costas e ombros. O dia quente também refletia nas roupas dela: shorts Daisy Duke e regata, com os quais ela sempre se sentiu confortável. Mesmo antes. As botas de caminhada e a mochila estufada indicavam que acabara de voltar de viagem. A confiança que tanto se esforçava para mostrar era forçada e controlada, nem perto da natural e pueril de antes. Ele então desviou os olhos antes que ela notasse.

"Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui" ele disse com sinceridade não medida, como se não tivesse percebido que havia falado em voz alta até ter ouvido a própria voz.

"Eu também não."

"Eu moro aqui" ele retrucou, sorrindo para ela.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso de um jeito tímido. Como ele abrira espaço entre os dois ao se recostar na pia, ela deu um passo largo à frente e apoiou os cotovelos na bancada, próximo das compras esquecidas ali. "Eu achei que você não estaria aqui" ela temeu se perder na própria mentira, portanto ilogicamente continuou falando. "Na verdade, acabei de chegar. Precisava de um lugar para passar a noite, mas estou de saco cheio de dormir em hotéis baratos. Só quando cheguei aqui percebi que não tinha a chave que você me deu" ela olhou o rosto dele de relance, mas para sua decepção ele não entregava nada. "Eu não quis ir direto para a mansão."

Ele esperou, mas ela não disse por quê. "Você pode ficar aqui, Vampira" ele ofereceu sinceramente mesmo não estando convencido com a história dela tampouco ignorando os riscos que seu convite traria à situação já bastante perigosa.

"É que..." ela começou a dizer, mas a oferta honesta mexeu com ela mais do que gostaria. "É óbvio que você está passando bastante tempo aqui" as compras, a geladeira cheia, as louças para lavar, as almofadas desorganizadas sobre o sofá. "Eu não quero ser um incômodo" ela parou, sentindo as bochechas ficarem rubras, quaisquer resquícios de confiança indo pelo ralo. "Eu nem sei se você está sozinho" ela engoliu em seco e fugiu dos olhos dele ao imaginar a possibilidade de veracidade do que dissera. Perdeu alguns centímetros ao encolher os ombros como se esperasse se decepcionar. Olhou apressadamente para todos os lados à procura de sua mochila como se tivesse esquecido onde a havia deixado, para o caso de precisar fugir dali.

"Você pode ficar" ele repetiu, deliberadamente ignorando sua última afirmativa. "Eu disse que você poderia vir quando quisesse" mas as palavras reconfortantes foram congeladas pelo seu tom e rosto inexpressivos.

Desta vez o convite não foi seguido por um sorriso caloroso. Ainda assim ela tentou sorrir, e falhou amargamente. A oferta havia sido verdadeira. Mas isso foi antes, ela pensou tristemente. Acabou meneando a cabeça afirmativamente, mesmo que hesitante, esforçando-se para disfarçar a incerteza que a dominava.

"Tenho um quarto vago" ele continuou dizendo em tom casual. "Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar" ele parou como se tivesse esquecido o que ia dizer a seguir e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, com as pálpebras semicerradas. Como se voltasse a si após ter se perdido, ele sorriu um sorriso sem dentes confirmando a oferta.

Mesmo tentando não confundir gentileza com interesse, ela se traiu ao sorrir abertamente. Ergueu o ombro direito e inclinou o rosto na mesma direção, mordendo o lábio inferior, como inconscientemente fazia quando queria pedir algo. "Eu não quero abusar da sua hospitalidade, mas só tenho roupa suja na mochila..."

"Você sabe onde estão as toalhas" ele disse, adotando um tom de constante imparcialidade. "Pode pegar emprestada qualquer roupa minha. Mais tarde te levo à lavanderia então a gente pode dar um jeito nessas roupas sujas."

"Obrigada" ela murmurou, segurando o impulso de se aproximar dele e tocá-lo. Juntou a mochila e seguiu para o banheiro.

* * *

 **4 meses antes:**

 **Ela encarava as palmas das mãos nuas sem acreditar. Fazia meros minutos, mas ela se sentia como se flutuasse em um sonho há horas. Contudo, seus olhos demonstravam dúvida. As sobrancelhas enrugadas e os lábios contraídos, duros e secos. Os cantos de sua boca se moviam espasmodicamente, mas sem nunca formarem um sorriso. A incredulidade a fazia duvidar de que fosse real. Até que a garota foi finalmente puxada para a realidade.**

 **Não importava o quanto ele era sorrateiro, de certa forma, ela sempre sentia a sua presença.**

" **Deu certo" ela murmurou baixinho, sem conseguir encontrar a própria voz. Umedeceu os lábios e engoliu em seco. "Deu certo" ela repetiu. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. As palavras iam ganhando força a cada vez que eram pronunciadas. Ela girou nos calcanhares com os olhos lacrimejados e a respiração descompassada. "Deu certo" ela disse mais uma vez, tentando apagar a descrença. Sem perceber que se movia, ela correu para ele. Encontrou-o após alguns passos largos, jogando o corpo na sua direção, entrelaçando as pernas em volta da sua cintura e os braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Deu certo" ela não conseguia deixar de dizer. "Deu certo, Remy. Deu certo" o sorriso de felicidade que finalmente surgiu não a deixaria tão cedo.**

 **A expectativa velada no rosto dele se transformou em algo indecifrável até para ele mesmo. Apenas a insinuação de um sorriso permanecia enquanto sem esforço ele a segurava firme.**

 **Ela gargalhou sem constrangimento. Soltou os braços e jogou o corpo para trás, sabendo que ele a seguraria. Voltou para a posição anterior quase sem fôlego de tantas gargalhadas. O cabelo longo emoldurando seu rosto quando seus olhos novamente encontraram os dele. Seu sorriso foi murchando assim como seus olhos, que agora piscavam semicerrados. Ela umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez e se viu de volta ao chão. Seus braços, entretanto, se recusavam a soltar o pescoço dele. Ela não se importou, pois estava ciente das mãos dele na sua cintura.**

 **Ela viu os lábios dele se partirem para dizer algo que terminou não dito quando ouviram vozes se aproximando. Ela deu um passo assustado para trás, como se tivesse sido flagrada em um ato ilícito. Assistiu com um sorriso a alguns de seus colegas adentrarem o quarto da enfermaria para vê-la. Foi tão acolhedor quanto os abraços que recebeu logo após.**

 **Quando se voltou para trás, ele não estava mais lá.**

* * *

Vampira caminhou automaticamente, forçando os olhos a não percorrerem os detalhes de que se lembrava. Era tudo tão familiar que fazia seu peito apertar. Encontrava lembranças para onde quer que olhasse. Superficialmente, tudo parecia igual à última vez que esteve ali, meses atrás. Ela fungou, apenas então percebendo que tinha os olhos lacrimejados. Eram tantos sentimentos lutando para se sobressair que ela achou que enlouqueceria. Se não fosse a experiência que tinha no assunto devido aos seus poderes, ela pensou com ironia e amargura, talvez de fato estaria a um passo de perder a cabeça.

Ela estagnou ao chegar à porta do quarto dele. Respirou fundo, planejando entrar rapidamente apenas para apanhar uma camisa no armário dele. Contudo, não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a nostalgia de ver a cama desarrumada – ele sempre detestou fazer a cama. E novamente cada detalhe estava lá, desde cada mobília até onde ele costumava deixar seus objetos mais pessoais.

Após demorar no quarto mais do que deveria e de se esquecer de buscar alguma roupa dele no armário, ela seguiu para o banheiro. Distraída, apanhou uma toalha e a pendurou no gancho; demorou alguns instantes para perceber que a havia derrubado no chão. Despiu-se lentamente evitando o espelho até não conseguir mais evitar.

"O que você está fazendo, garota?" perguntou para o seu reflexo como se de fato esperasse uma resposta. A incerteza da decisão que tomara ao retornar a esmagava.

Ligou o chuveiro e se colocou prazerosamente de baixo da água morna. Sentiu a limpeza de seu corpo empoeirado da estrada se refletir no seu moral e espírito. Estar de volta à cidade que havia se tornado seu lar era mais gratificante que ter retornado à sua cidade natal. Nesta não havia mais laços aos quais se agarrar, apenas lembranças longínquas de uma vida que não poderia ser; enquanto naquela, havia possibilidades e futuro.

Ela se demorou na esperança de abafar seus pensamentos. Esfregou o corpo com mais intensidade que o necessário. Não se importou de terminar com a pele avermelhada, pois era como se tivesse apagado do corpo as tatuagens invisíveis dos últimos meses. Por vários minutos permaneceu imóvel, sentindo apenas o calor reconfortante da água que escorria, deixando com que fosse purificada.

Fantasiou que ele viria encontrá-la para lhe dizer tudo o que ela esperava ouvir. Mas a porta permaneceu fechada. Com um suspiro profundo e resignado ela deixou o conforto da umidade do banheiro envolta na toalha e abriu o armário dele.

* * *

 **Ela encarou todas as luvas, meias-calças e echarpes no armário, fazendo uma anotação mental para se lembrar de se desfazer da maioria das peças. Escolheu então um vestido amarelo de estampa florida. Despiu-se da toalha de banho e vestiu a roupa, indo em direção ao espelho. O vestido caía alguns centímetros acima dos joelhos enquanto o decote em V ia até mais da metade dos seus seios. Alcançando as duas extremidades dos cordões na altura da cintura, ela os amarrou distraidamente em um laço nas costas. Observou seu reflexo, satisfeita, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ondulados caídos sobre o ombro esquerdo. Comtemplou toda a pele exposta e deleitou-se ao saber que bastaria. Respirando fundo, disse para si mesma que bastaria.**

 **Ao longo dos anos, o medo havia se tornado intrínseco a quem ela era. Sentir medo de aproximação – o que incluía tanto a física quanto a emocional – e fugir quando encurralada haviam se tornado instintivos após uma adolescência e um início de vida adulta privada do mais básico ato humano. Por mais que a expectativa de novas possibilidades fazia algo indômito aflorar, ela estava ciente de que não seria fácil. Uma vida de fugas e casulos era algo a ser superado.**

 **Vampira sorriu determinada para o seu reflexo. Havia esperado demais por esse momento para se acovardar.**

* * *

Ela bufou desanimada ao revirar a mochila à procura de algo que ainda pudesse ser usado. Não havia mentido sobre estar carregando apenas roupa suja. Finalmente encontrou a provável última peça limpa de roupa de baixo que restava. Vestiu também shorts de pijama e a camiseta que apanhara no armário dele, deliciando-se no cheiro que ela exalava, no cheiro dele.

Ela viu de relance seu reflexo triste no espelho do banheiro quando retornou para secar melhor os cabelos. Respirando fundo, ela encarou o reflexo com gravidade após passar a palma da mão sobre a superfície embaçada. Notou o quanto era irônico a falta de nitidez do seu reflexo ser exatamente como se sentia: confusa e cheia de dúvidas. Fora preciso reunir todo grama de coragem que havia em si para chegar até ali. Mas então duvidava. Não achou que seria tão difícil. Talvez fosse melhor arranjar uma desculpa qualquer e dar o fora na primeira oportunidade, ela pensou. Contudo, nos primeiros minutos desde que chegara ela pôde sentir o aconchego da familiaridade a envolvendo, mesmo Remy tendo se mostrado mais frio do que ela antecipara. Ela não havia chegado tão longe para se acovardar.

* * *

Gambit ingenuamente acreditou que cozinhar distrairia sua mente da sua aparição inesperada; entretanto, sua presença obliterava todo o resto e bagunçava seus pensamentos e seu bom-senso. Ele se flagrou preparando o que ela gostava de comer. Em toda sua consideração, imaginando que, depois de meses na estrada, ela deveria estar sentindo falta de comida caseira.

Vampira sentiu o cheiro agradável de comida sendo preparada e só então percebeu o quanto havia demorado no banho. Seguiu o aroma como um personagem de desenho animado, mas ao invés de flutuar, caminhava com os pés descalços sobre o piso de madeira. Seu estômago respondeu ao estímulo com um ronco ruidoso.

"Está com fome?" ele perguntou se voltando para ela de relance. Por mais que ainda houvesse certa neutralidade forçada em sua voz, ela ia se tornando cada vez mais afável.

"Faminta" ela respondeu como uma criança tímida ao se aproximar. Sorriu de como o sotaque dele se tornava mais pronunciado sempre que cozinhava. Ela nunca lhe dissera o quanto achava isso adorável, e infelizmente sabia que o momento não era apropriado. Engraçado como algo tão mundano fez com que ela percebesse como nunca havia um momento certo. Perguntava-se, com um aperto esmagador no peito, se teria outra chance de dizer tudo que havia ficado não dito.

Ela o ajudou a pôr a mesa e se sentou. Serviu-se sem cerimônias, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Elogiou a comida após a primeira garfada. O fato de serem seus pratos favoritos não passou despercebido por ela, mesmo tendo optado por não dizer nada. "Obrigada, Remy. Está tudo uma delícia."

Ele sorriu de volta. " _De rien_ " então direcionou a atenção para o prato à sua frente antes que seu olhar o entregasse. Era tentador se deixar levar e se entregar. Vê-la à sua frente, sorrindo para ele fez com que ele se sentisse como se nem um dia sequer houvesse transcorrido desde sua última refeição juntos.

Após os elogios iniciais, eles caíram no silêncio. Tentaram quebrá-lo com comentários banais sobre o tempo e outras trivialidades, mas falharam. Seus olhos fugiam dos olhos do outro. Não haviam se aproximado ou tocado uma vez sequer. Ambos se perguntando como haviam chegado a esse ponto: como dois estranhos tentando ficar confortáveis na presença um do outro.

* * *

 **Vampira sorriu ao encontrar os X-Men reunidos para comemorar a conquista dela. Havia algo de acolhedor e gratificante ao ver pessoas que primeiramente se reuniram por uma característica em comum se tornarem uma equipe forte e unida, para então passarem a ser um grupo de amigos para finalmente uma família.**

 **Em meio a uma vida de perigos e incertezas, uma noite tranquila de papo jogado fora, bebidas e risos era uma ilha segura da turbulência. Algo que não precisava ser dito em voz alta, pois todos compartilhavam desse sentimento.**

 **Vampira foi recebida com sorrisos e demonstrações ainda temerárias de afeto. Então seus olhos procuraram por ele sem encontrá-lo. Haviam transcorrido vários minutos quando sua voz grave e insinuativa finalmente se fez ouvir.**

" **Começaram a festa sem mim?"**

 **Ela voltou os olhos na sua direção e encontrou Gambit confortavelmente recostado no batente da enorme porta dupla da sala, com os braços cruzados e o sorriso assimétrico em um dos cantos de seus lábios formando uma covinha charmosa. Seu rosto era como uma máscara escondendo o que ele escolhia esconder.**

" **Você está atrasado, meu amigo" disse Ororo ao se aproximar dele, dando um beijo na sua bochecha.**

 **Vampira se segurou para não afastar o rosto, como sempre fazia ao presenciar cenas de afeto. Alguns hábitos demorariam para morrer.**

 **Gambit assistiu a Tempestade se afastar após ouvir alguém chamá-la e deu alguns passos em direção de Vampira.**

" **Achei que você não vinha, rato de pântano" ela provocou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em indignação fingida.**

" **Fico lisonjeado por você ter sentido minha falta" se fugir era o mecanismo de defesa dela, flertar era o dele.**

" **Só porque você nunca perderia uma festa."**

 **Ele diminuiu a distância com mais um passo, fazendo um muxoxo de desaprovação. "Isso não é totalmente verdade,** _ **chérie**_ **" ele invadiu o espaço pessoal dela, ignorando o fato de os riscos terem aumentado; fingindo que nada mudara. "Você sabe que eu prefiro uma festinha a dois."**

 **As reações de Vampira oscilavam entre exasperação, constrangimento e divertimento, por inúmeras vezes os três sentimentos mesclados; entretanto, o desfecho era sempre o mesmo: ela fugia. Tornava surpreendente o fato de desta vez ela não ter recuado. Ela tentou imitar o sorriso dele em desafio enquanto seu cérebro maquinava uma resposta mordaz, mas foi interrompida.**

" **Esta cerva tá quente" disse Wolverine ao se aproximar dos dois. "'Bora jogar sinuca?"**

* * *

 **Eles não saberiam explicar como chegara àquele ponto: três duplas muito competitivas disputando um campeonato improvisado de sinuca na qual habilidades mutantes não eram permitidas. Após algumas partidas acirradas, Gambit e Vampira saíram vitoriosos, para o desagrado de Wolverine, que era um péssimo perdedor.**

" **Ainda vamos ter uma revanche" disse ele em tom de perigo jocoso antes de se retirar com um sorrisinho nos lábios.**

 **Com o fim da partida, as duplas perdedoras e os expectadores foram se retirando. Se Wolverine não sabia perder, Gambit conseguia ser insuportável também quando vencia. Vampira já jogara contra ele e todas as vezes queria ter tirado aquele sorrisinho cretino da cara dele, o mesmo sorriso que estava estampado no rosto dele enquanto se aproximava dela, com o taco rodopiando pelos seus dedos como fazia com seu cajado.**

 **Vampira perceberia apenas mais tarde que o 'toca aqui' em comemoração à sua vitória fora o seu primeiro toque indeliberado. Ao contrário do momento em que ele a laçou pela cintura. O braço dele apenas roçou no dela, mas era uma sensação tão alienígena para Vampira que ela sentiu como se fosse um choque.**

" **Vamos comemorar" ele murmurou. Não era uma pergunta.**

 **Intoxicada com o hálito quente em sua boca, ela sentiu o corpo ficar lânguido. "Foi só um jogo bobo" ela respondeu, escolhendo dar a resposta ingênua.**

" **Não o jogo" ele murmurou.**

 **Era assim que ele conseguia tudo o que queria, ela pensou. Como alguém resistiria àquela voz, àqueles olhos, àquele sorriso? Fugir das suas investidas e flertes sempre fora não apenas o mais fácil, mas também o mais correto. Pouparia dor e sofrimento, ela sempre repetia para si mesma. Será que ele nunca percebeu o quanto era doloroso para ela?**

 **Não importava quantas vezes ele repetia que a queria, ela sabia que ele não aguentaria se comprometer com a garota intocável por muito tempo; não era capaz de se comprometer com ninguém, afinal. Quanto tempo levaria até o jogo de gato e rato perder a graça e ela terminar de coração partido? E mesmo estando ciente de todas essas possiblidades e sabendo o quanto inconstante e imprevisível ele era, ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Como ela poderia não se apaixonar por aquele encantador de cobras? A última coisa que Vampira queria era continuar a buscar razões para não se deixar encantar.**

* * *

 **Ele se sentira atraído por ela desde que deitara os olhos sobre ela. Mesmo seu primeiro encontro tendo sido o mais banal imaginável, com os dois dando as mãos ao serem apresentados. Havia algo nela que o atraíra de imediato, e não era apenas o fato de ela ser incrivelmente bonita ou da sua pureza à espera de ser corrompida. Havia algo mais, algo que ele começaria a compreender mais tarde, mas que se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, sabia ter notado desde o início.**

 **Ele mesmo se surpreendia por se recordar tão vividamente da primeira conversa que tiveram. Gambit chegara à mansão por intermédio de Tempestade, e, de supetão, participara de uma missão; ainda assim não estava convencido se iria ficar. Ele fora colocado em um quarto vago no mesmo corredor dos demais, prometendo para si mesmo que decidiria se iria ficar naquela mesma noite.**

 **Inquieto e já se sentindo sufocado, ele saíra até a sacada para fumar e pensar quando a viu na sacada ao lado. Seu rosto era contemplativo e angustiado. Sem pudor de interromper seus pensamentos ele a chamou com um psiu. Ela virou o rosto na direção dele sem se ofender por ter sido interrompida; pelo contrário, até mesmo sorriu para ele, por mais triste que fosse o sorriso oferecido. Ela flutuou com tanta naturalidade quanto se tivesse caminhado e se sentou na balaustrada. Ele depositou o cigarro sem uso de volta no bolso.**

" **Parece que seremos vizinhos" ela disse.**

" **Ainda não decidi se vou ficar."**

 **Os lábios dela formaram um 'ah' mas não disseram nada. "Você já viu a Sala de Perigo?" ela perguntou, animada, tentando mostrar tudo que ele estaria perdendo caso partisse prematuramente.**

" **Já" ele respondeu com um traço de um sorriso.**

 **Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta de derrota. "Nossa, você não se impressiona fácil."**

 **Ele pensou em dar uma resposta sacana, mas optou por ser honesto. "Depois que você vê muito do mundo, deixa de ser impressionável."**

" **Olha, acho que eu não vi muito então" ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de forma tímida; ele achou o gesto adorável. "Pra onde você pretende ir então?"**

 **Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e se inclinou sobre a balaustrada. "Estou estudando as possibilidades."**

" **Não sente saudade de casa?" ela perguntou ingenuamente, pois sentia falta de tantas coisas que ele a fazia lembrar.**

" **Muita" ele respondeu em um excesso repentino de sinceridade.**

" **E por que...?"**

" **É complicado" ele disse para propositalmente interrompê-la, pondo um fim abrupto no assunto, porém sem conseguir se livrar dele por completo, pois estava intrigado por saber mais. "De qual parte do outro lado do rio você vem?" perguntou, lançando um sorriso encantador na direção dela.**

 **Ela sorriu timidamente. "Caldecott County. Você não deve ter ouvido falar."**

" _ **Non**_ **, já estive lá anos atrás. A negócios" ele acrescentou rapidamente para evitar mais perguntas quando viu o interesse dela aumentar.**

" **É tão pequeno que nós provavelmente nos esbarramos por lá."**

" **Acho que eu teria me lembrado."**

 **Ela notou o flerte, mas não se intimidou. "Eu também teria me lembrado se visse alguém com os seus olhos. Eles surgiram com os seus poderes?" ela tratou de acrescentar para que ele não tivesse a impressão de que ela estava retribuindo o flerte.**

 **Ele levou alguns instantes para responder. "** _ **Non**_ **, nasci com eles."**

 **Os olhos dela entristeceram em empatia. "Então quer dizer que você sempre soube que era mutante?"**

 **Ele ponderou, realmente pensando no assunto. "Acho que quando criança eu não compreendia realmente o que eu era e o que me tornaria. Na verdade, achava legal ser diferente. Gosto dos meus poderes."**

 **Ela pendeu a cabeça de leve e sentiu a garganta embargar. "Eu não posso dizer o mesmo."**

" **Voar e ser indestrutível deve ser mesmo péssimo" ele disse em tom de brincadeira, mas com segundas intenções. Esperava que ela lhe contasse mais. Seu sorriso era manipulador.**

 **Ela encolheu os ombros e evitou fazer contato visual. "Esses poderes não são meus. Eu os roubei" ela então se voltou para ele corajosamente olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, esperando a reação negativa surgir. Preferia assim. Quanto antes ele soubesse que deveria se manter afastado, melhor seria. "Eu consigo absorver quem a pessoa é apenas com um toque. Não tenho controle."**

 **Ela não desviou mais os olhos dos dele, e Gambit aceitou o desafio. "Eu sou um ladrão e não vejo problema nenhum nisso" ele disse, desarmando-a por completo. Ela desviou o olhar e corou levemente, iniciando o círculo de fuga ao arranjar uma desculpa para se afastar dele. Gambit é claro não se intimidou.**

 **Quando uma garota chamava sua atenção, ele se focava em conquistá-la. Deveria estar mal-acostumado, pois nenhuma mulher lhe dera tanto trabalho antes. Ele tinha de admitir que no começo encarou o fato como um desafio revigorante. Só não esperava se apaixonar por ela no processo. Como alguém que podia ter a mulher que quisesse foi se apaixonar pela única que não poderia ter? Ele estava muito ciente da ironia. Então, em um piscar de olhos, ela deixou de ser intocável.**

 **Todas as vezes que ele havia a tomado nos braços, a encantado até que ela derretesse com sua voz, não se comparavam àquele momento. Ele a puxou pela cintura como se ainda fosse um jogo, mesmo sabendo que nada seria como antes.**

" **Pra onde?" ele perguntou.**

" **Pra onde você quiser" ela respondeu.**

* * *

"Quando você voltou?" ela perguntou, após um prolongado _então._ Sentiu a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, após terem terminado a refeição.

"Há pouco mais de duas semanas" foi sua resposta desinteressada; tamborilou os dedos na mesa, forçando-os a não se ocuparem com outra coisa.

"Não achei que seria tão cedo" ela se esforçava para mostrar apenas educação, mas sabia que era questão de tempo até se entregar.

Ele era melhor nesse jogo que ela. "Pensei o mesmo de você, Vampira" ele entornou o último gole de água que restava no seu copo, fazendo uma careta pela falta de gosto. Mas era melhor não ingerir bebida alcoólica, precisava de todos os seus sentidos intactos. "Como foi a sua viagem?"

Ela suspirou, em dúvida se deveria proteger seu ego ou dizer a verdade. Optou por mentir. "Legal" mas voltou atrás imediatamente, desviando o olhar ao perceber o quanto havia sido inconvincente. "Na verdade... não foi como achei que seria. Foi meio solitária."

Ele bufou em incredulidade forçosamente. "Você nunca teria dificuldades em encontrar companhia, Vampira. Afinal, não era o que você sempre quis?" ele não conseguiu evitar o tom acusatório.

Ela sentiu os olhos queimarem e pendeu a cabeça de leve. Ele estava sendo cruel intencionalmente, remetendo a uma conversa bêbada de anos atrás quando eles mal se conheciam. Porém, foi a primeira vez desde que ela chegara que ele deixava escapar como realmente se sentia; tinha de ser uma vitória, mesmo que dolorosa.

Resoluta, Vampira lutou para ignorar a provocação. Mesmo que tivesse sido um erro ter ido procurá-lo, era tarde demais para voltar atrás. "Eu encontrei" ela disse, com convicção. "Só não gostei" não contou que em três ocasiões beijara algum cara após algumas bebidas. O terceiro deles, não gostando de não ter passado de uns amassos e de ter sido rejeitado depois de ela ter mostrado interesse, partiu para cima dela, e acabou com o nariz quebrado. Mesmo após meses de controle ela continuava sozinha como se ainda fosse intocável. Não poderia seguir em frente sabendo que uma parte tão importante de sua vida havia ficado mal resolvida. Ela tentou seguir em frente até perceber que era inútil. Tratou seu novo estado com superficialidade, sem nunca se dar a chance de tornar real. "Ninguém que valesse a pena" ela acrescentou, de mau humor, mas se arrependeu imediatamente, torcendo para que ele encarasse sua afirmativa como uma indireta.

Ela entornou o copo de água para descer o que havia ficado preso na garganta. Pigarreou, tentando ganhar tempo para decidir o que fazer a seguir.

* * *

" **Você tem certeza de que essa é a resposta certa,** _ **chère**_ **?" e por mais que ele fizesse soar como uma brincadeira, havia veracidade na sua pergunta. Por que ela confiaria nele daquela forma? Significava tudo e ainda assim o fazia duvidar.**

 **Contudo, ela havia apertado os braços em volta da cintura dele ao subir na sua garupa. Descera sem conseguir fazer as pernas firmarem no chão. Havia o deixado conduzi-la pela mão. Assistira aos dedos dele se entrelaçarem nos seus, fascinada pela ausência de luvas. Deixara-se envolver por sua presença, por seu cheiro intoxicante, por sua gargalhada rouca, por sua voz melódica, pelos toques espontâneos que a faziam cada vez mais confortável. Ela deixou com que ele conduzisse, esperando o momento em que ele a faria sua.**

* * *

Ele não a tocou, não a beijou, nem sequer se aproximou dela.

Nas suas fantasias ingênuas, ele a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria dizendo o quanto sentia sua falta assim que a visse parada à sua porta. Ao invés disso, ela os havia colocado naquela situação constrangedora.

"E as coisas com o Clã?" ela perguntou, recusando-se a se indagar se o intuito era apenas saber ou também torná-lo desconfortável em um arremedo de vingança mesquinha.

Gambit franziu o cenho quase imperceptivelmente. Era estranho ela escolher tocar justamente no assunto que desencadeara o início do fim. "Sou o chefe agora" ele respondeu em tom de escárnio.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa e complacente, deixando o cinismo que pretendia demonstrar de lado. "Era a última coisa que você queria" sua voz era de sincera compreensão e compadecimento.

Ele notou, e a frieza do personagem que interpretava enfraqueceu. "Não tive escolha. Ou eu aceitava estar no comando ou algum idiota usurpador poria tudo a perder" apesar das suas palavras constritas e bem escolhidas, aos poucos elas iam se tornando mais honestas. Logo seu personagem morreria definitivamente.

Assim como o dela. "E como você conseguiu voltar?" ela perguntou ao se inclinar, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo nas mãos em forma de concha.

"Não voltei completamente. Vou ficar indo e vindo entre as duas cidades. Depois de algumas semanas com o Clã percebi que enlouqueceria se permanecesse por tempo integral" seus ombros estavam agora mais relaxados; seus dedos brincavam com o copo vazio. "É engraçado como... me fez perceber que eu não conseguiria ficar longe dos X-Men" ele soltou um risinho de incredulidade, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. "Tenho obrigações com os X-Men tanto quanto com os negócios do Clã. Não estou em posição de escolher."

Ela sorriu com afeição. Por muito tempo Gambit achou que não se encaixava com os X-Men. Ela bem sabia o quanto inadequado ele se sentia. E mesmo a dualidade de estar ao lado de heróis e de ladrões não diminuía seu heroísmo e o número de vezes que ele havia provado seu valor. Inconscientemente ela estendeu a mão para tocar a dele sobre a mesa, mas assim que notou que seus dedos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, abortou o movimento de forma patética e disfarçou como pôde. Ele claramente notou, mas não demonstrou, pois percebera o constrangimento dela. Perguntou-se qual seria o preço se ele terminasse o movimento por ela.

"Os X-Men sabem de alguma coisa?" ela perguntou.

" _Non_ " não havia como eles saberem da situação tampouco dos pormenores. "Eu informei que precisaria sair com mais frequência e fizemos um acordo. Ninguém me pergunta o que estou fazendo contanto que eu esteja presente sempre que necessário."

"Eu sei o quanto o trabalho para o Clã é perigoso" ela disse, titubeante.

"O que os X-Men fazem é perigoso" ele respondeu estranhamente na defensiva, mesmo sabendo que o que ela dissera não era acusação, mas porque reconhecer a preocupação dela o enfraquecia.

Mudando de posição, ela se recostou na cadeira, com os braços cruzados, pondo-se na defensiva. "Pelo menos com os X-Men eu posso estar com você."

Sua voz abrandou. "Justamente por ser perigoso eu nunca quis você lá, Vampira. A última coisa que eu queria era ver você envolvida. Eu quis te proteger daquele lugar."

"E pra isso você me cortou da sua vida" ela disse com o rosto voltado para o lado.

"Você fugiu de mim" ele respondeu, sua voz tão magoada quanto a dela.

Não havia argumentos contrários para nenhuma das afirmações.

Ela baixou os olhos e cutucou uma cotícula do polegar com a unha do indicador até sangrar. "Eu pensei muito" ela disse com a voz fraca, em tom de confissão, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "E compreendo por que você não quis que eu fosse com você. Mesmo assim, teria sido bom ter participado dessa parte da sua vida" ela ergueu os olhos para ele ao terminar, mostrando o quanto falava a sério.

Ele não se intimidou diante da intensidade do seu olhar. "Você me deixou de fora de algumas partes também."

"Eu sei" ela baixou a cabeça novamente, envergonhada.

* * *

 **Não poder tocá-la sempre fora doloroso; saber que de repente poderia doeu ainda mais fundo. Por mais imprudente que fosse, Gambit sempre soube que se tentasse realmente se aproximar dela acabaria em coma ou mesmo morto. De qualquer forma seria machucado, física e talvez emocionalmente. Ele nunca teve medo, mas ela sim. Era sempre ele quem a procurava. Era sempre ela quem fugia, em um ciclo interminável.**

 **Se os sentimentos dela fossem recíprocos, então teria de ir até ele. Não tinha a ver com seu ego – ele gostava de ser aquele que ia atrás – mas sim porque a natureza dos poderes dela a havia privado de amadurecer emocionalmente. Em um excesso de altruísmo derivado de seus sentimentos por ela, ele se recusou a confundi-la mais. A decisão seria dela, mesmo com cada pedaço seu gravitando na direção dela.**

* * *

 **Vampira nunca se sentira tão decepcionada. Um arrepio frio atravessou seu corpo e a paralisou. Pareceu ficar estagnada naquele corredor por horas a fio após ele ter desaparecido porta adentro.**

 **Não era como ela imaginou que sua noite terminaria; definitivamente não com ele lhe desejando boa noite e lhe dando as costas. Logo quando ela, que sempre tivera tanto medo de se aproximar, ansiava pelo toque dele. Ela estava farta de fugir e de sentir medo. Ela queria arriscar. Queria arriscar com ele. Conseguia se imaginar apenas nos braços dele e de mais ninguém.**

 **As lágrimas fizeram seus olhos arderem e por pouco ela não buscou refúgio no isolamento do seu quarto. Se iria ser rejeitada ao menos merecia saber o motivo. Corajosamente, seguiu com passos pesados na direção do quarto dele e bateu com força na porta. Entrou de um ímpeto assim que a viu ser aberta, quase o empurrando para sair do caminho. Gambit não disse nada, mesmo estando em êxtase pela presença dela, seu rosto não entregava nada, nenhuma evidência do que sentia.**

 **Vampira encarou o rosto dele e sua voz ficou presa. Ela odiava o quão inexpressivo ele conseguia ser. "Você mentiu pra mim?" ela perguntou sem saber se realmente havia dito em voz alta.**

 **A voz fraca dele respondeu com outra pergunta. "Sobre o quê?" ele estava genuinamente confuso, afinal havia tantas coisas.**

 **Ela lutou para encontrar a própria voz. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito como se o gesto pudesse protegê-la dele, mesmo sendo ela quem atacava. "Na Terra Selvagem..." sua voz era fraca, um misto de vergonha e receio de saber a resposta. "quando você disse que me amava."**

 **Ele expirou ruidosamente, apenas então percebendo que segurara a respiração. Meneou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. "Achei que não teria outra chance de dizer... que realmente seria o nosso fim" respondeu em tom de confissão. Engoliu em seco e voltou os olhos na direção dela. Sua voz ganhou intensidade. "Se sobrevivêssemos, eu sabia que não poderia viver sem ter beijado você pelo menos uma vez."**

" **E durante todo esse tempo eu não consegui viver sabendo que nunca mais poderia beijar você de novo" ela disse apesar do nó na garganta e das lágrimas contras as quais ela era incapaz de lutar.**

 **Eles nunca haviam conversado sobre o que acontecera na Terra Selvagem. Após a agitação e calor da batalha, eles seguiram para o Pássaro Negro para ir embora sem nunca olhar para trás. Os dois haviam se sentado afastados, fugindo um do outro, nem ao menos trocaram um olhar. Foram necessárias várias semanas até que o clima de estranheza começasse a se dissipar, por mais que duvidassem que um dia tivessem voltado ao normal. Não daria para voltar de algo assim.**

 **Eles não saberiam dizer quem se moveu primeiro. Seus lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho.**

* * *

Seus olhos se cruzaram apenas por um momento. Havia tanto para ser dito, e tão pouca coragem para dizer. Em uma tentativa patética de fuga, Vampira se levantou de um ímpeto – por um triz não derrubou a cadeira – e seguiu para a sala de estar após parar no meio do caminho por alguns instantes sem saber aonde ir.

Gambit se levantou após alguma hesitação e a seguiu, mantendo-se alguns passos atrás, propositalmente. Parou e foi como se pudesse vê-la se voltar na sua direção com um sorriso imenso enquanto encolhida no sofá, segurando uma xícara de café. Mas era apenas um fragmento do passado. Ela se voltou para ele sem sorrir.

Agachando-se em frente à estante ela passou os dedos pela coleção de discos _vintage_ dele. "Eu posso?" ele meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, aproximando-se em passos lentos, mas ainda assim mantendo sua distância. Ela escolheu um disco cuidadosamente e colocou para tocar.

Os fantasmas dos dois dançando no meio da sala ao som daquela mesma canção surgiram assim que Charlie Parker começou a cantar. Eles olhavam na mesma direção como se fossem capazes de enxergá-los. Entretanto, naquele momento, nenhum deles ousava cruzar o caminho que os separava.

"Sabe, eu tentei te ligar" ela disse de repente, como em uma confissão embaraçosa. "Me arrependi de ter ido embora daquele jeito assim que coloquei o pé na estrada" continuou a viagem sem rumo por teimosia, mesmo os dias seguintes tendo sido angustiantes; só conseguia pensar em voltar para a proteção dos braços dele. "Você não me atendeu."

"Eu fiquei incomunicável naquele dia, não por escolha minha" ele disse dando um passo à frente. Não fez questão de esconder o pesar e o arrependimento que sentia. "Também tentei te ligar, poucas horas após você ter ido, mas foi você quem não me atendeu."

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça ao se lembrar de ter arremessado o celular longe naquele mesmo dia, do quão imatura havia sido. "Eu estava tão furiosa" o arrependimento na sua voz emulava perfeitamente a dele. "Não é justo" ela disse à guisa de queixa, deixando-se cair no sofá. "Nós nem tivemos chance de tentar de verdade. Por que tudo tem que ser mais difícil para nós?" ela olhou para as próprias mãos sobre o colo; não havia mais luvas, mas já não significava tanto quanto antes. "Se levássemos uma vida normal..." ela acrescentou, desejosa e incrédula.

Ele entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Ele mesmo já fora tentado a buscar uma vida diferente. Até que a realidade esmagou suas ilusões e o forçou a perceber o quanto isso era impossível. Ainda assim, às vezes ele também desejava que algumas coisas fossem diferentes. Entretanto, era realista demais para se deixar levar por promessas e fantasias. "Não dá pra mudar a natureza, _chérie_."

"Eu sei" ela disse levemente na defensiva. "Apenas fico imaginando às vezes..." ela não precisava terminar o raciocínio; estava implícito o que queria dizer. No final, tudo se resumia ao fato de serem mutantes em um mundo que os odiava, e a todas as responsabilidades e traumas que vinham atreladas ao fato. "Nós poderíamos ter fugido juntos" ela disse ao voltar os olhos marejados na direção dele. Mesmo que não servisse de nada, queria apenas saber que ele sentia o mesmo. "Agora é tarde demais" não era o que ela achava, apenas queria que ele descordasse, queria ouvi-lo dizer que não era e nunca seria tarde demais.

" _Non_ " ele disse pesaroso."Apenas cometeríamos os mesmos erros novamente" foi a sua vez de dizer algo em que não acreditava, na esperança de que ela lhe dissesse o oposto.

Mas foi o silêncio que predominou, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até ela tomar coragem para parti-lo.

"Nós quase fomos felizes."

"Quase" ele concordou, dando mais um passo à frente. Se ambos esticassem os braços, seus dedos se tocariam. Tudo o que aconteceu, o que os levara àquele momento passando na frente dos seus olhos como em flashback. Em retrospecto, havia sido um sonho. Um sonho do qual eles haviam despertado. "Mas você nunca foi minha realmente" ele disse, não em tom de acusação, mas de dor.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você" ela ouviu a voz que havia se calado há muito tempo, a mesma voz que lhe dizia que ele nunca mudaria por ela, que ela não seria a exceção, que os segredos que ele mantinha continuariam os separando tanto quanto os poderes dela.

Ele respirou fundo. "Nossos erros sempre foram semelhantes" ela concordou com a cabeça, levemente. Não havia culpados, apenas duas pessoas apaixonadas, com medo demais de se entregar. "Eu vou me deitar" ele disse de repente, após uma breve pausa. "Se precisar de alguma coisa..." ele deixou a voz morrer e ela fez que entendia.

Vampira o assistiu se retirar em silêncio, perguntando-se se era sua imaginação ou se ele hesitara antes de lhe dar as costas. Ela se encolheu no sofá, puxou as pernas e as segurou dobradas contra o peito, apegando-se à esperança cega de que ele voltaria.

Os minutos passaram e ela sentiu que começava a adormecer. Passar a noite no sofá não seria tão ruim, ela pensou. Estar ali, envolvida pela familiaridade, era mais aconchegante do que qualquer outro lugar que ela estivera nos últimos meses. Mas o término da canção trouxe Vampira de volta à sobriedade.

Ela chegou ao quarto, retirou a mochila de cima da cama e se deitou encolhida, esforçando-se para pegar no sono. Mas como havia previsto, não conseguiu adormecer, por mais exaurida que estivesse.

Em sua própria cama, Gambit se revirava, também incapaz de pegar no sono.

Lembranças os forçando a reviver o passado.

* * *

 **Ela passou o braço pela cama à procura dele assim que sentiu a ausência do seu calor. Gemeu e despertou completamente quando se viu sozinha na cama. Ela se sentou e tentou ajeitar os cabelos bagunçados; mordeu o lábio em um misto de timidez e travessura, pois ainda conseguia sentir a queimação em todas as partes do corpo onde os lábios dele haviam tocado, como se a tivessem marcado a fogo. Havia duas semanas desde que seus poderes haviam deixado de ser um empecilho e, após terem testado os limites diversas vezes, naquela noite haviam ido até o fim.**

 **Ela se enrolou no lençol e foi procurá-lo, sentindo as pernas bambas e a cabeça aérea. Sorriu ao encontrá-lo e se aproximou silenciosamente com os pés descalços. Gambit estava falando no telefone com a voz levemente exaltada. Falava no seu dialeto, um misto de inglês e francês, cuja compreensão era dificultosa até mesmo para ela que falava os dois idiomas.**

 **Enquanto ponderava sobre como abordá-lo, ele se voltou na direção dela com o rosto inexpressivo. O sorriso dela morreu quando viu a palidez no rosto dele, colocando-se em modo de alerta. "O que aconteceu, Remy?"**

 **Ele desligou o aparelho e o arremessou no sofá. "Eu preciso voltar pra casa" ele respondeu, com uma hesitação que não era habitual. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo o nervosismo crescer.**

 **Ela respirou aliviada e se aproximou dele sorrindo. Segurava o lençol em volta do corpo de modo a deixá-lo cair no momento oportuno. "Quando partimos?"**

 **Ele se voltou para o rosto dela com seriedade, sutilmente se esquivando dela. "Eu vou sozinho" o tom na voz dele era indistinguível. Passou a fugir dos olhos dela, fingindo que os seus procuravam por alguma outra coisa.**

" **Como assim você vai sozinho?" ela perguntou, deixando a desconfiança transparecer na voz; toda a afabilidade se dissipando. Ele não respondeu. "Para pra falar comigo" ela acrescentou ao aumentar a voz.**

 **Ele fez como ela pediu e olhou nos seus olhos; o que ela encontrou era o vazio que tanto detestava. "Tenho assuntos sérios pra resolver, Vampira, e não sei quando volto."**

" **Quais tipos de assuntos?"**

 **Ele novamente não respondeu, notando o tom de acusação na voz dela. "Assuntos do Clã" e era tudo que ele estava disposto a revelar.**

 **Ela se concentrou para manter o controle, tentando desesperadamente não se exceder. Prendeu o lençol melhor e tentou encurralá-lo. Esforçou-se ao máximo para que sua voz saísse branda. "Prometemos que não haveria mais segredos entre nós dois. Lembra-se?"**

" _ **Bien sûr**_ **!** **" ele respondeu com ironia. "Qual é mesmo o seu nome verdadeiro?"**

 **Ela segurou os olhos dele o máximo que pôde e então baixou a cabeça. Ela não conseguia responder. Era o seu único segredo, e ela não o entregaria tão facilmente enquanto ele não revelava os seus.**

" **Você não confia em mim nem para me contar o seu nome, Vampira" a dor na voz dele era evidente.**

" **Uma vez você me disse que nomes não são importantes" ela respondeu entredentes, sentindo os olhos arderem.**

" **Não é esse o ponto e você sabe disso."**

" **Eu sabia que seria questão de tempo até você me descartar" ela desconversou. Fugir seria sempre a saída mais fácil. Talvez ela não tivesse mudado tanto quanto gostaria de acreditar. "Foi só você conseguir o que queria."**

 **As palavras dela causaram exatamente a dor que ela esperava. Estava explícito na sua expressão, expressão esta que nem ele foi capaz de disfarçar. "Se depois de tudo o que aconteceu você ainda pensa isso de mim então não há nada que eu possa dizer pra fazer você mudar de ideia."**

 **Ela o via escorregar por entre os dedos a cada palavra dita, e ainda assim continuava cavando a própria cova. "Se você acha que vou ficar esperando por você, Gambit, está muito enganado" ele se esforçou para pronunciar o codinome dele com nojo, para tornar cada palavra venenosa. Magoava a ele tanto quanto a ela.**

" **Nunca pediria para você fazer isso" ele respondeu no mesmo tom que ela, exatamente com as mesmas intenções.**

* * *

Como se os dias que ele não pensava em como as coisas haviam terminado já não fossem raros, tê-la no quarto ao lado estava lhe matando por dentro. Seu lado racional lhe dizia para deixar as coisas como estavam, entretanto, o seu corpo só conseguia pensar nela.

Mas sempre houve tantas barreiras. Quando a física foi superada eles se iludiram achando que o resto seria fácil. Mas ele foi incapaz de derrubar todas as paredes que ela construíra ao redor de si mesma. E, em um ato de autopreservação, fez o mesmo consigo. Prometer não esconder mais segredos se mostrou, no fim, nada mais que palavras vazias. Continuaria assim enquanto eles continuassem a ter medo. Foi o medo que os fizera fugir e era o mesmo medo que os mantinha separados. Medo de se entregar completamente e sair ferido. Medo de que o amor não fosse suficiente. Medo de descobrir que o que sentiam não era tão forte quanto imaginavam. Medo de colocar todas as esperanças um no outro.

Gambit se levantou, sabendo que continuar insistindo em tentar dormir era uma batalha perdida. Deixou seu quarto no intuito de beber algo pesado, que talvez o fizesse pegar no sono. Ao passar pela sala viu a silhueta de Vampira contra a janela aberta.

Na mansão, eles haviam se encontrado no meio da noite inúmeras vezes, desde o início, atraídos como imãs opostos. Após sua atração física ter se tornado algo maior, eles passaram a fugir desses encontros furtivos, pois sempre saíam machucados e desejosos. Ele se perguntou se gostaria que esta vez fosse como as de outrora.

Gambit sempre acreditou que o interesse que demonstrava ao se aproximar dela eram provas concretas do que sentia por ela. Então por que fingia não enxergar esses sentimentos agora que seus papéis haviam sido invertidos? Ela havia ido procurá-lo pela segunda vez e ele ainda se perguntava por que se recusava a admitir o quanto isso significava. Imaginava o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para ela ter ido procurá-lo, e ainda assim ele precisava ouvi-la dizer.

"Por que você está aqui, Vampira?"

Ela rodou nos calcanhares, voltando-se na direção dele; já havia sentido sua presença, como sempre acontecia. "Você sabe por quê" ela respondeu quase em silêncio; seus olhos brilharam na luz fraca. Ela se afastou da janela, dando alguns passos na direção dele. "Durante todos esses meses, tentei me convencer de que não precisava de você. Tudo o que eu sempre fiz foi fugir. Estou tão farta de fugir, Remy" ela achou que sua presença tornava isso claro. "É doloroso ver que você me superou" ela murmurou, a afirmação se mesclando a uma indagação velada, como se o desafiasse a lhe dizer o contrário.

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de girar. A vulnerabilidade que emanava dela era irresistível, seu corpo queria alcançá-la, seu instinto lhe dizia para protegê-la em um abraço. Mesmo com a cabeça enevoada, em nenhum momento ele cogitou mentir. A verdade era evidente. "Eu nunca superei você, Vampira. Eu ainda amo você tanto quanto sempre amei."

Ela respirou fundo e ruidosamente, sem tentar encobrir o alívio que sentia. Era para ouvir aquelas palavras que ela tomara coragem para estar ali. Era o seu propósito. "Então por que você desistiu de nós?"

Ele baixou os olhos e seu rosto ganhou uma expressão mais suave, mesmo que dolorosa. Ele umedeceu os lábios tentando ganhar tempo enquanto tentava colocar em palavras o turbilhão de sentimentos que o enchia. "Amor nunca foi o nosso problema. Havia sempre algo no nosso caminho. Sendo os seus poderes ou a sua falta de confiança em mim."

"Não ouse jogar a culpa toda em mim, Remy" ela disse em tom de pesar. "Se você não fosse tão cheio de segredos, se não fosse tão furtivo, teria evitado grande parte dos nossos problemas."

"Não estou me isentando da culpa. Mas mesmo depois de termos superado os seus poderes, não superamos o resto" havia na sua voz mágoa mesclada a ressentimento e culpa.

"Você esperava que fizéssemos isso em duas semanas?" ela riu sem achar graça. "Não tivemos tempo" ela chacoalhou a cabeça em ênfase. "O que mais tive nesses últimos meses foi justamente tempo... para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Para perceber o quanto fui ingênua. Toda a confiança que lutamos para construir desde o início desmoronou quando escolhi desconfiar de você porque era mais fácil, não porque era como realmente me sentia" ela se aproximou mais uma pouco. Havia então um palmo entre seus rostos. "Eu fugi mais uma vez porque me acovardei."

Ele sentira o mesmo. Ele acendeu o fósforo e ela queimou a ponte que os unia. Não era mera coincidência que sua separação abrupta havia ocorrido logo após sua primeira noite juntos quando a intimidade os fez perceber o quanto era sério, mesmo essa noção tendo passado despercebida por eles. Então eles encontraram desculpas para se afastar na primeira oportunidade e correram em direções opostas no primeiro percalço. E mesmo assim lá estavam eles novamente, sem conseguir se manter afastados.

"Eu quero continuar lutando por nós," ele disse "mas não quero que a gente termine magoado novamente por conta das nossas fraquezas e indecisões" seria ingenuidade acreditar que tudo seria diferente desta vez quando a escolha estava ao seu alcance e dependia apenas deles? "Não aguentaria te ver fugir de mim novamente" suas palavras verdadeiras, carregadas de dor justificavam sua apreensão e simulada frieza das últimas horas.

Ela compreendeu. Balançou a cabeça veementemente, respirando fundo como se tomasse coragem. "Eu fugi pela última vez" disse, quase sem fôlego, jogando-se nos braços dele.

A resposta dele foi imediata. Seus corpos não apenas se encaixavam perfeitamente, mas também se movimentavam em sincronia. Suas bocas pareciam coladas, fazendo movimentos apressados, tentando absorver tudo o que haviam perdido. Suas mãos corriam desesperadamente sem encontrar um lugar fixo. Ele a impulsionou para cima e ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele. Suas roupas ficaram pelo caminho para o quarto até não restarem barreiras físicas – enquanto as barreiras metafóricas também não tardariam a ruir.

Ela caiu na cama de costas sentindo o peso dele, seus lábios no seu pescoço, suas mãos por toda a parte. Mudaram de posição uma, duas, três vezes, em um ritmo continuo que parecia ensaiado. Seus corpos estremeciam e se moviam com sofreguidão à medida que eles iam perdendo o fôlego. Desde o primeiro toque havia sido diferente da vez anterior. Enquanto na primeira houve cuidado e hesitação, desta vez havia pressa e certeza. Até que eles colapsaram resfolegantes, com os corpos exaustos.

Ela se aninhou no ombro dele e sentiu os braços a envolvendo. Ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo ao sentir que ia adormecer. "Me diz que foi um erro" ela o desafiou.

"Não foi" ele respondeu com convicção.

"E amanhã?"

"Não será."

Ela sorriu abertamente da seriedade na voz dele. Ele subiu a mão pelas costas dela a sentindo se arrepiar com o seu toque, embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos dela e trouxe o rosto para mais perto até seus lábios se tocarem.

"Quer dizer que consegui convencer você?" ela perguntou em tom jocoso assim que conseguiu novamente recuperar o fôlego.

"Você foi bem persuasiva" ele retorquiu com várias camadas de insinuação na voz. Ainda assim, os seus olhos mostravam a sobriedade da decisão. Ele havia se entregado no primeiro toque dela como tinha certeza que aconteceria. Evitara se aproximar, tentando fugir do inevitável, pois precisava ter certeza de que estariam dispostos a tentar novamente, realmente tentar. Arriscar fazia parte da sua natureza, mas nunca era tão simples com ela. Ele não sabia mais quanto tempo conseguiria fingir que não a queria quando a tinha à sua frente e ao seu alcance, para torná-la sua. Não poderia continuar se recusando a lhes dar uma segunda chance quando tê-la nos braços era tudo que ele queria.

Os meses que passaram separados foram os mais infelizes de suas vidas, serviram apenas para provar o quanto precisavam um do outro, o quanto sentiam sua falta, o quanto os problemas se tornavam pequenos e insignificantes perante a ausência de quem os completava. Estar tão perto novamente trouxe todos os sentimentos de volta à tona. Era a prova final de que não adiantava lutar contra esses sentimentos, mesmo que eles saíssem novamente machucados. Ao contrário, valia a pena lutar por eles, pois era inútil fugir para não se magoar quando a única certeza que tinham era o que sentiam.

Ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e ele se pôs de lado para que ficassem frente a frente. "Sei que as coisas não vão se resolver magicamente" ela disse em um murmúrio. "Mas eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo—"

"Não faremos promessas, não seremos mais vítimas dos nossos planos" ele disse a interrompendo. "Vamos encarar um dia de cada vez e ver até onde nos leva" ele disse acariciando o rosto dela, com o polegar sobre os seus lábios, que se contorceram até formar um sorriso.

* * *

Ele não estava na cama quando ela despertou na manhã seguinte. A sensação de déjà-vu lhe causou um arrepio frio e desagradável. Olhando em volta do quarto ela encontrou apenas a sua calcinha, então abriu o armário dele e apanhou uma camisa. Caminhou com passos hesitantes, ainda fechando os botões, até encontrá-lo na cozinha onde ele preparava o café da manhã.

Ele terminava de colocar a refeição na bandeja quando a notou parada à porta o observando. "Eu ia te levar na cama" ele disse, com um biquinho, que ela tratou de fazer sumir com um beijo. Na ponta dos pés, ela cochichou no ouvido dele. Recebeu um sorriso imenso em troca. "Combina com você."

"Você acha mesmo?" ela perguntou genuinamente interessada, com uma expressão adorável que fazia seu nariz enrugar de leve.

"Acho. Minha vez."

"Você não precisa" ela se apressou em dizer, pois não acreditava mais que precisava receber uma confissão em troca. Ela lhe contou porque não queria que existissem mais segredos entre eles. O ato de confiar a ponto de lhe contar tornava a anterior promessa em um ato concreto.

"Mas eu quero" ele respirou fundo, fingindo tomar coragem. "Você quer vir morar comigo?"

"Quero" ela nem sequer titubeou.

"Isso significa que da próxima vez que eu tiver que me ausentar, você pode vir comigo se quiser."

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Voltaram para a cama e comeram lá.

* * *

Passaram os próximos dias sem deixar o apartamento, aproveitando a momentânea normalidade. A vida agitada e cheia de incertezas e perigos tornava os momentos tranquilos pelos quais eles mais ansiavam. Nunca haveria um momento perfeito, então precisavam tornar cada momento juntos memorável.

Eles pausaram o filme para buscar uma bebida. "Tinto ou branco?" ele perguntou da cozinha.

"Tinto" ela respondeu e então ouviu seu celular vibrar sobre a mesa de centro. Suspirou desapontada ao encontrar uma mensagem dos X-Men. "Nós precisamos ir" ela disse quando ele voltou com duas taças na mão. Leu a mensagem em voz alta para ele.

Ele depositou as taças na mesa e coçou o queixo, sentindo a aspereza da barba para fazer, ponderando se seria assim tão errado ignorar o chamado. Eles mereciam ficar a sós, mereciam mais do que os meros três dias que tiveram. Mas no fundo ele sabia que não adiantaria tentar escapar, pois em algum momento eles teriam de retornar e encarar a realidade.

"Achei que teríamos mais alguns dias" ela disse, desencorajada, aninhando-se nos braços dele assim que ele se sentou ao seu lado. Ele emitiu um som gutural de concordância. "Eu não quero ir" ela confessou afundando o rosto no peito dele.

Beijando o topo da cabeça dela ele cochichou ao pé do ouvido: "Na primeira oportunidade nós pedimos férias."

Ela indicou que sim tristemente com a cabeça sabendo que essas oportunidades eram raras. Enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e elevou o corpo até se sentar no seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. Deitou as palmas das mãos em cada lado do rosto dele enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura.

Por um tempo, permaneceram imóveis tentando adiar o momento que tanto temiam. Quando descobririam se seriam capazes de evitar os erros passados, se o seu relacionamento sobreviveria à realidade e às suas vidas conturbadas. Estavam no lugar onde finalmente descobririam se era para ser.

Medo de comprometimento, eles perceberam, era algo que não sentiam mais. Sorriram abertamente um para outro ao se darem conta disso, como em uma epifania compartilhada. Restavam então a antecipação do futuro desconhecido e as perguntas que apenas o tempo seria capaz de responder.

 **xXxXx**

 **N/A:** Essa história é um monstro de Frankenstein formado por várias ideias que eu nunca tinha conseguido escrever devidamente. Costurei essas ideias em uma alternância de passado e presente na esperança de que funcionasse. Espero muito que você tenha gostado, e se esse foi o caso me deixe um comentário, eles significam muito e são responsáveis por eu continuar escrevendo, afinal todo texto precisa de leitores. Obrigada desde já e até a próxima.


End file.
